channel_tibbfandomcom-20200214-history
Veggie Brother
Veggie Brother is an online reality television game show in which a number of contestants live in an isolated house for 2 weeks-8 months, trying to avoid being evicted by the public with the aim of winning a large cash prize at the end of the run. It is the online version of the Dutch Big Brother television format, which takes its name from the character in George Orwell's 1949 novel Nineteen Eighty-Four. Veggie Brother was originally broadcast on TiBB One from its premiere on 13 April 2012 until the finale of the seventh series on 13 October 2017. Since the premiere of the eighth series, it has been broadcast on TiBB Two. The host of Veggie Brother is Josiah Stuart. Spin-off shows that co-exist with the main series are presented by Nicky Pepper. Over the course of its run, there have been a total of 21 series of Veggie Brother: Ten regular series, Two celebrity series, Seven teen series, a special Rivals series, and a special All-Stars series. Currently, Veggie Brother is the longest running version of Big Brother on a UK TV forum. In January 2020, TiBB Public Broadcasting confirmed that they had renewed Veggie Brother for 2 more series in 2020, with another renewal to happen during the eleventh series. Format Veggie Brother is a game show in which a group of contestants, called housemates live in isolation from the outside world in a custom built "house", which includes everyday facilities such as a fully equipped kitchen, garden, bedroom, bathroom. The house is also a television studio with dozens of cameras and microphones in most of the rooms to record the activities of the housemates. The only place where housemates can escape the company of the other contestants is the Diary Room, where they are encouraged to voice their true feelings. Not all Diary Room footage is broadcast due to the privacy of the contestants. Each week, the housemates each nominate 2 housemates for potential eviction. The three (or more) housemates with the highest number of nomination points face the public vote. The contestant or contestants receiving the highest (or lowest) percentage of votes is evicted from the house. Occasionally more than one housemate may be evicted in a week. The last contestant remaining in the house is declared the winner and is awarded a prize fund, and from Series 7, additional prizes. The main television coverage takes the form of a daily highlights programme. Live Eviction On eviction night, Veggie Brother plays crowd noise into the house so that housemates are unable to hear the outside crowd; this is done in order to enforce the rule of "no contact with the outside world." Since its start on TiBB One, Josiah has revealed the results to the housemates at the end of the show. Occasionally, Veggie Brother will bypass the prescribed eviction process and remove housemates in a variety of other ways. For example, Sim Brother will ask housemates to vote to evict their least favourite nominated housemate, evict nominated housemates through the Diary Room without other housemates realising that an eviction had taken place, and evict multiple housemates at the same time. These twists are more common towards the end of a series. Live final and the winner At the beginning of the Live Final, a small number of housemates remained in the house (anywhere from 2 to 7) after surviving numerous evictions. The public and the final 11 evicted housemates are asked to vote for their favourite surviving housemate to win an award and be crowned the winner of Veggie Brother. Housemates finishing lower than third place were evicted without delay and interviewed by the presenter. Once the second runner-up had been revealed, the show took a break, before returning half an hour later to allow the third place housemate to be evicted and interviewed. The winner was then announced. The first runner-up then left the house and was interviewed, followed by the winner, who was usually treated and greeted to a cheering crowd and a firework display before their interview. The Diary Room Over the years, the Veggie Brother Diary Room chair has evolved from simplicity in Veggie Brother 2012 to a wave-themed chair. In the Diary Room, Housemates are allowed to privately tell Veggie Brother about their issues and worries about other Housemates, as well as ask Veggie Brother for items for the house. The Diary Room is also used by Veggie Brother when Veggie Brother needs to speak to individual Housemates alone for any reason. Some of the Housemates are comfortable enough in the Diary Room to discuss personal feelings, issues and even general personal business not relating to the house. The Diary Room is also the only room in the house not shown on live streaming in order to protect the Housemates' privacy. However, some conversations in the Diary Room will appear in highlights shows, especially if they pertain to an event or situation within the house. When Housemates request items such as cleaning materials, alcohol or extra cigarettes (at the discretion of Veggie Brother), they are either delivered via the Diary Room, the storage room or a delivery hatch sometimes located in the main House. Instructions and items for tasks are also delivered via the Diary Room. Auditions Open auditions have been held throughout the US, UK, Canada, and Australia. Then, auditionees had to send audition tapes to the Veggie Brother producers. Launch night On the launch night, anywhere from upwards of 18 housemates enter the Veggie Brother house. In the first two series, housemates entered the house in the morning, with the launch show premiering the next day. A live launch with Josiah Stuart has been implemented, a format that has continued since the show's launch. Starting with the first series, an opening night twist was introduced to make the show more interesting from the start. Veggie Brother itself The Housemates can be addressed by Veggie Brother through a PA system located within the house, and when the Housemates are addressed by Veggie Brother, it always refers to itself in the third person. Veggie Brother has several voices and is sexless, although its voices can be either male or female, depending on which member of the production crew is taking on the role at that time. Veggie Brother is also emotionless and will address Housemates with objectivity, although it is sensitive and empathetic in difficult times for Housemates. In recent years, Veggie Brother has gained a sense of humour, and occasionally jokes with the housemates. At all times, Veggie Brother's decisions are Final. Suitcases From series 1 onward, housemates have had their suitcases, which contained their own clothes and personal items, delivered to them the day after they arrived. Also, housemates are forbidden from taking reading material, religious books (though leeway is often given), branded items (unless covered), writing material (sometimes even cosmetics that can possibly be used to write), and other contraband items into the House. Suitcases are scrutinised by Veggie Brother before they are delivered. Housemates have been allowed one luxury item, including musical instruments and alcohol. Once suitcases have been unpacked, they are then taken away again. However, in some instances Veggie Brother will not deliver suitcases as punishment for breaking the rules, or may also use them as a reward for completing tasks set by Veggie Brother. Life in the House Over the duration of the series, the Housemates are given a series of tasks by Veggie Brother which test them in many ways. They are also put to the test by their own ideals, prejudices and opinions against other people from different walks of life; something that has survived from the original "social experiment" of Veggie Brother 2012. They live in the communal House and share cooking and cleaning chores among themselves, which usually provides plenty of tension. Housemates are forbidden to sleep during daylight hours (unless unwell) - Veggie Brother plays the wake-up call persistently in the morning if housemates do not wake up and will play an alarm clock noise into the house if a housemate falls asleep during the day. Housemates must also live by the fundamental rules of Veggie Brother; if the rules are broken it can result in formal warnings, various punishments or even a housemate's removal from the House. The shopping Each week, Veggie Brother sets the Housemates a task in order to determine the shopping budget for the following week. They must work together to win the tasks in order to win a luxury shopping budget of 5 pounds per head per day. If they lose, they will only receive a basic shopping budget of 1 pounds per head per day. If all food runs out in the House, Sim Brother provides emergency rations of chickpeas and rice. Housemates are responsible for their own shopping and decide which items the budget will allow them to have. Only a small percentage of the overall budget can be spent on alcohol, and Veggie Brother delivers the alcohol separately in increments as a reward for tasks or a treat after Evictions - this rule was introduced after a number of violent altercations between drunken Housemates in earlier series. Shopping is usually delivered on Thursday afternoon after the remainder of the previous week's food has been removed via the Store Room. Veggie Brother provides packed lunches for the interim period. Schedule Each highlight show features the events that happened in the previous day in the house. On the Live Eviction Shows, the housemates are evicted the same day as the results are shown, and the highlight show from the next day will often show their eviction again (without the interview.) The highlights show was originally aired in an afternoon slot in summary form. Live streaming TiBB Public Broadcasting has made available live pictures and audio from the house. There is a thread on the official website that shows live 24/7 feeds from the house and a 24/7 live stream on the website. It has been praised for its high viewership & ratings and its free subscription. House From series 1 to Veggie Brother Teen Edition 2, the house was located at the Channel TiBB studios in the UK. From Celebrity Veggie Brother 2012 to Celebrity Veggie Brother 2013, the house was located at Veggie Beat Studios. From Veggie Brother 2014 until Veggie Brother 2017, the house was located at Elstree Studios; where the real Big Brother UK house was until it was demolished in 2018. Since Veggie Brother 2018, the house has been located at MediaCity in Salford. Logo Veggie Brother has one of the most known logos in the world. The Veggie Brother logo is an eye that indicates that "Veggie Brother is always watching you". The first series used a "basic colored" themed eye while the eyes from Teen Edition 1 onward use random themed eyes. Since Veggie Brother 1, the logo of every series has been designed by Josiah. The eye template used since Series 10 is the same one utilised by the international Big Brother franchise. Theme tune From Series 1 until Ultimate Veggie Brother, and from Series 9 until Teen 7, the theme song was the same one used for Big Brother UK. From Teen 4 until Series 8, and again since Series 10, the theme song is "Someone's Watching Me" by the Norwegian singer Qleo. List of Series Series indicated in blue are series currently airing, whilst orange are considered lost series. Sponsorships Trivia *Series 1 featured solely characters from the VeggieTales series. *Series 8 has the record for the longest series at 217 days. **Series 10 was the second longest series at 182 days, and had the most housemates with 36. **Rivals has the record for the shortest series at 15 days. *Veg Mobile, Unendlich Ein Airlines, and Starweek Magazine have spent the longest time as sponsors spanning 2 years and 6 series. **Veggie Beat Magazine spent the shortest time as sponsor at less than a year and 4 series. *The only series with major format changes were Series 2, Series 6, Series 9, Teen 7, and Series 10. **Series 2 utilised the Big Brother Brasil format. **Series 6 utilised the Big Brother U.S./Canada/Australia (2020) format. **Series 9, Teen 7, and Series 10 (until Week 6) utilised a format mixing in elements of the Big Brother U.S./Canada/Australia (2020) format into the Big Brother Australia (2001-2008/2012-2014) format. *Out of 20 winners (to date), 10 are women and 10 are men. **Due to winning Veggie Brother 2014 and joint winning Ultimate Veggie Brother, Camilla is the only person to have won Veggie Brother twice. **Because of the format of Rivals, every housemate was a 2-in-1 housemates, hence 10 male winners. *Teen 2, both Celebrity series, Series 2-4, and Ultimate are considered lost series, due to their unfinished nature. Notes * Rivals was uploaded to TiBB Three on 27 January 2020. External links *